


A quest for redemption

by Missmomo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Diary, Feels, eventually dwalin/ori, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/pseuds/Missmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin hated Nori but acknowledge that he had particular skills that can come in handy under the right circumstances </p><p>He caught Nori one day and presented him with the option of life in jail or go on this quest and start a new clean life in the lonely mountain </p><p>Obviously he choses the quest and Ori followed blindly hoping to build a relationship with his frequently absent brother that he secretly looked up too because Dori unable to handle the truth since he blamed himself for Noris outcome would tell Ori tales of his brothers ‘great adventures and herorics’ instead of telling him he was in jail</p><p>Because of this Dori felt trapped into following along to protect Ori from his brother and the truth<br/>I also believe that dwarfs get their braids by personal achievements but some are held more highly then others</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quest for redemption

_Diary of Nori of the brother Ri_

_Aüles balls I’ve really done it this time. Dwalins got me now he’s finally done it…how could I get into this mess? And even more how could I drag down poor little Ori with me? Oh poor Ori, even his name brings guilt to me that I long ago lost the feeling of. I only agreed to this stupid quest for him, to finally do right by my little Ori. I would help take back the mountain and bring him home after getting him proper schooling and all the pencils he could ever use and now I can’t even guess if he’ll live to see it…._

This was not Nori’s first encounter with Dwalin but it was by far the most memorable.

Dwalin was no scholar but he was far from stupid. He knew the odds of losing goods on the road quicker than they could gain them back a thief may be in calling. Gruffly pushing Nori to the ground his hands still bound behind him he presented him with an ultimatum.

“This is your fifth offense and I am sure you are aware this calls for a sentence of life.”

Nori remained silent Ori floating through his mind, _how would Dori explain this?_

“But I am willing to offer you a deal” the star haired dwarf head shot up “Either you stay in here until you rot or we have been planning a quest to take back the kingdom under the mountain. I man of your…profession may come in handy in a tight spot. Should you join us on this quest consider it your last hurrah. When we retake the mountain you shall be erased of your crimes and expected to take on a clean living and never cross my path again.”

The last sentence ended in a growl and Nori hung his head knowing he had no real choice.

_Diary of Dori eldest of the Brothers Ri_

_Oh he has really done it now! This brother of mine! And he took Ori down with him I could….I could just Durins beard I don’t want to think of what I could do right now if I were not a decent dwarf! I suppose I can’t be mad though this is probably as much my fault as his…I couldn't help it though I had to help ma to support us I just had no time to watch over him. I never thought he would be so needy for attention that he would turn into…what he is. Then Ori was born poor sweet, innocent, loving Ori. I did everything right with him I tried harder this time around. But maybe it still wasn’t enough, had I sheltered him too much? Perhaps..I just could not bear the thought of him in Nori’s situation. I suppose I could have at least told him the truth over why Nori disappears so much instead of telling Ori of his ‘quests’ but how do you tell such a wide eyed babe his brother is a crook? I suppose I really did bring this all on myself…But Aluel help me if I die on this quest Ori will come out alive._

Dinner that night was tense between Dori and Nori while Ori sat by the fire sketching and humming lightly ignorant to his brother’s hushed whispers unaware of they will soon change his life. He finished his drawing and headed into the kitchen asking after supper. Dori handed him a stew and he set after it hungrily at first not noticing how Nori only picked at his meal and Dori did not eat at all.

“What is wrong?” He finally asked the fear evident in his eyes.

Nori laid down his spoon and sighed heavily looking at his baby brother struggling to talk through the guilt that pulled at his vocal cords.

“I have to leave Ori for a while and I do not know when I will be back, if I come back.” The heart break Ori felt at the statement was written clearly over his features.

“Are you going on an adventure?”

“Yes I am” Nori placed his hand gently on top of his younger brothers “A very important quest to reclaim our homeland.”

The heart break on the younger dwarfs face was quickly replaced with admiration and Nori felt his heart drop even lower, he was undeserving of such a look.

“But you’ve been on adventures before! Dori has told me all about them surely as brave a warrior as you will be fine!” The look Nori gave Dori could kill and the older brother could only look at his feet.

“Yes but this is a different type of adventure brother.

Far more dangerous but more is on the line things worth dyeing over.” _Like finally being worthy of your admiration_ he thought to himself.

“Well I’ll come with you!” Ori exclaimed. Both brothers heads shot up and quickly and started tripping over their own refusals to let him go.

“Ori lad” Dori said kindly “you are far too young for this there will be much that needs to be done to prepare for taking back our home much smaller nicer adventures you can go on those while Nori is away.”

Nori shook his head animatedly “He’s right these smaller quests of preparations are just as important as mine for what’s the point of taking back our mountain if we are unable to do anything with it because we have nothing ready to go?”

Both smiled kindly at Ori but he would not let down

“You mean go to river? That is no quest! I am of age now and one of the few scribes for miles! I can record this quest start a new history of the dwarfs! Write books that will be read to young under the mountain of the bravery of our kin. I want to earn my braids!”

Both brothers stood in shocked silence Ori had never stood up before and if he was of age they could protest but not stop him.

_Diary of Ori youngest of the Brothers Ri_

_I did it! I finally stood up for myself I am now as brave as Nori. Or getting there at least maybe at the end of this quest I’ll be as great a dwarf as him. I will finally have earned my braids and be worthy in my brothers eyes. Maybe if I prove myself on the quest he’ll take me out with him ore or even stay home with us more frequently once he sees that I am no longer a babe and worthy of his time!_

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a one shot or a series but I'm not sure yet I'll probably decide after I see how people respond to this first before I decide to continue or not. I may continue just to get some Dwalin/Ori in here.


End file.
